With Great Power Comes Great Possibilities
by FantasyAurtherDream
Summary: Ren, a young sixteen year old girl becomes an orphan at the age of fifteen when her mother was murdered by her drunk father before he dies of poisoning. Ren isn't just a normal ordinary shinobi of the Rain. But she see things. Things others can't. Out of her village she encounters the Akatsuki and is taken as hostage for trespassing. How will she survive now?
1. Chapter 1

**With Great Power Comes Great Possibilities**

**Hello everyone, this is my first Naruto story, or my first story in general on this site, please be nice. **

**Please ignore the lines they don't mean anything I can't seem to be able to get rid of them.**

_Stuff written like this is thoughts._

"**Zetsu's black side talking" are like that. **

**I don't own Naruto, the Akatsuki or anyone/anything from Naruto.**

**Summary: **Ren, a young sixteen year old becomes an orphan at the age of fifteen when her mother was murdered by her drunk father before he dies of poisoning. Out of her village she encounters the Akatsuki and is taken as hostage for trespassing. How will she survive now?

**The Tale of the Cursed Palace**

"I wish you were never born! You worthless child!" The drunk man yelled, slobbering over his words, throwing a glass bottle right next to the girl's face, smashing into the wall behind her. She didn't flinch, or move, just watched with empty eyes. "You and your slllutttt of a mooother running aaawaaaeee from me? Ha..ahahhaaa," He turned to the owner of the bar. "Make sure when I die, this pathetic excuse of my daughter to pay all my billssss" He laughed, then randomly stopped. "Don't look at me that way you shit!" He grabbed her face. "I gave you this beautiful face so you can marry a rich man!" He slapped her as hard as he could, the sound echoed around the shop, even the drunk turned to stare, some gasped and coward away.

The girl merely turned to face him again, eyes glaring back. He slapped her again, punched, and as soon as she fell and tried to get up again he kicked her. She gasped and fell over again. He laughed again and wobbled and fell down on a chair.

"Finally where you should be, beneath me, I'm your father you ill mannered shit!"

"Having...a father...or not" Came a scratchy voice, followed by a cough, from the girl on the ground, getting up, whipping the blood from her lips. "would make no difference." With that she blocked his next hit, before shoving him to the ground. "I'm done" With that she sharply turned and left the bar with confident strides down the street of the Rain village.

**Few days later...**

The rain poured one morning, just like it did almost every morning, a day I'll never forget, the day of my mother's death. Murdered by my own drunk 'father'. I stood before her grave, with some friends and customers of her store behind me, grieving along with me. Not a tear fell from my eyes. While they wailed and cried, not a single tear fell from mine. My mother was a brave strong women, she took care of me alone, raised me to be the best I can, and she died in the most injustice way. She couldn't even die happy.

My eyes were hallow, I felt empty as I stared at her name engraved on her stone. "You were the best mother a child could ever ask for. I hope you're happy now mother. I'm sorry I couldn't be around to save you in time. I'm so sorry..." I clenched her favorite blue roses in my hand. She wanted a handsome, kind man to give her a pack of flowers just like the one that lay around her body right now. Of course that never happened. I placed the flower on the stone and left for the next person to go up.

I grave was place next to her, my so called father, dying pathetically by Alcohol. Flowers were placed on him too, but no one visited him. Never shall I either. He isn't a father to me. Just a sorry excuse of a man to this world.

But now, now I'm...

_Now I really am alone. _

**Two year later...**

"_Who is she Zetsu?" _A man behind the shadows in a dark room spoke, his purple eyes shining through, towards the plant-like man.

"_We aren't very sure Leader, but she's quite an interesting gal" _He answered with a smooth voice.

"_**I think you should see her yourself"**_ His other side spoke, continuing.

"_And waste myself on a pathetic girl?"_

"_Leader-sama, if she's alone, perhaps we can have her for some use, and if not then, we can just get rid of her?" _The blue haired girl suggested.

"_Do you think so Konan? Then perhaps...Zetsu then, lead the way"_

"_Of course Pain-sama"_

I don't have any other relative in the Rain village, they're all scattered, so my mother had said. Not that I've ever visited them. I decided to leave the Rain village, I have no purpose there anyways. My name is Ren and I had lost my mother at the age of fifteen. My mother taught my many things, the way of a shinobi, and spiritualism, and the importance to being close to your very soul.

It is said, those who mediated in front of the River of the Moon were granted great lives. The story started a long time ago, where there was cruel rulers. On a hill behind the River of the Moon had stood a palace of the cruel rulers. They sacrificed any princess they gave birth to their lord, Jashin-sama. By doing so the girl must be pure of any emotions or the ritual wouldn't work, and they will be cursed. So from the age of thirteen she was kept in a room alone till she was off age to be given up for an offering.

One day she looked out the window, bored, even though she was told never to open the curtains. And there she saw a beautiful handsome man, with an elegant smile. He blond hair was slick back, his eyes ice blue, with rosy cheeks and defined jaw; he looked a few years older than her. Nonetheless that didn't stop her heart from racing, and a few feeling she's never had before born. Every day she hoped to see that man and so every day she waited from within the same room to see him.

On the night before her 18th birthday, she decided to ask the maid who brought her food everyday what these feelings were. The maid never spoke to her, but surely she thought she was wiser than her with such feelings.

"Maid" She paused after speaking those words, never had heard voice before. She liked it. "May I ask a question" She felt like one of the grown up. The maid nodded, a little unsure of she should speak with the child, in fear she would grow feelings of any sorts towards her.

"There is a feeling, I get towards someone, I feel drawn to them, I want to talk to them, but I can't, I don't understand this feeling, but it is starting to hurt that I am from them that someone" The maid's eyes widen, shock and fear as she trembled.

"No..." The maid said in a little voice, before running out screaming. "The princess has been tainted! The princess is TAINTED!" The princess's eyes widen, had she said something wrong? Fear consumed her as she stood, finding a way to except. The next morning, they had taken her down to the dungeons, a dark place, musty, and smelt of death and old blood. The symbol of the triangle known for their lord was everywhere. Once she was down, they wrapped rope around each of her limbs and her torso, and hung her, a soldier holding the ropes for each of her limbs. The maid ran in, as the king stood before his daughter about to sacrifice her.

"Sire, have you gone mad, Jashin-sama will not accept her, she has fallen in love!"

_In love? So this I feel is love?_

"We don't have any other princesses to get rid of, we don't have a choice" He turned to his men. "begin" The king turned away, hearing the screams as his men pulled with all their might at each of her limbs till they were torn and death fell upon her.

The maid, fearing the curse of the lord, planned the death of every people in the household, in hopes to spare them from Jashin-sama. So she did, she killed everyone before herself. And so no one goes up in that hill because of the curse will fall on anyone who did.

The princess who knew what love felt like, before her death made a wish on a full moon, to help anyone who visited her by the River of the Moon.

And so here I am, mediating in front of the River of the Moon, in hopes she would help.

"You come here every day, do you wish for something" A smooth voice said from behind me. Startled I got up and turned to come face to face with a woman. She had short blue hair, and orange eyes, he wore a cloak, my eyes widen at it before covering up my slight fear. She was a member of a criminal organization, and she was the one most wanted dead in the Rain village as well, her and another man. Why is she here, this woman, was does she also know the secret powers of this place?

"P...Perhaps" I answered, unsure.

"You're trespassing" Came a deeper voice, walking out from the dark forest beside. The other man wanted the leader.

"M...My apologize then, I'll just...leave-" the women moved quickly before capturing my chin and pulling her face close before I can walk away. More like run away. Her face was so close, her face emotionless as her eyes bored into my eyes.

"What a pretty face" She commented, turning my head to different angles. She leaned back to standing straight away from my face, but still holding my chin and looking right at me. I looked away. "What shall we do Leader-sama, with this trespasser?"

I-I didn't know" I said, almost pathetically. Please leave me please.

"Do you know who we are? Do you really think we care?" The deep voice again spoke. "Zetsu, tie her hands behind her, and bring her along. He ordered as a man came out of the ground.

"**Understood**" The leader turned and walked back into the forest, as the blue haired women held my hand behind my back. I glared, and struggled, and broke my hands free and punched her. She was taken my surprised, it didn't seem like I hurt her if at all, and she slapped me across the face. My neck turned quickly at the impact, stumbling and turning my whole body a bit too.

"How dare you!" She spat. I didn't say a word, didn't yelp, didn't whimper, and didn't even touch my cheek to make the pain go away, I won't give her that satisfaction.

"Shouldn't get Konan mad, heh" The plant like man spoke before grabbed my hands again and tying them. I had to walk between Konan and Zetsu, Konan behind me and Zetsu in front of me, Pain was at the very front. I constantly was shoved by Konan, barked at. Pain and Zetsu was chatting, I even heard the orange head ask why Konan was angry to the plant dude.

"Pain-sama, I demand this child to be punished! She disrespected me"

"You're a criminal and you want to be respected?" I dared to mumbled under my breath, gaining another blow added to me, this time to my stomach, I bent over, the breath knocked out of my lungs as I fell to the ground, clenching my teeth together. "B-bloody h-hell..." I cursed under my breath. Zetsu chuckled.

"**She's got some guts, I like this kid"**

"Konan, control your emotions, we need her alive to question her" Pain ordered. I used my face to push off the ground, I felt like a worm without my hand, it took awhile but I got on my knees eventually, and then up I got, dirty now by the dirt. I was shoved again in front of Konan and by Konan, and start walking. I almost fell again.

_This is going to be one long trip_. I thought to myself, wincing, every step of the way.

**Sorry if it's short, but how is it so far? Review, and sorry if there is grammar problems xD **

**Review, ignore the lines and have a great day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**With Great Power Comes Great Possibilities**

**Hiii everyone, thanks for the review by the way, things will be answered along the way. **

_Stuff written like this is thoughts._

"**Zetsu's black side talking" are like that. **

**I don't own Naruto, the Akatsuki or anyone/anything from Naruto.**

**Summary: **Ren, a young sixteen year old becomes an orphan at the age of fifteen when her mother was murdered by her drunken father before he dies of poisoning. Out of her village she encounters the Akatsuki and is taken as hostage for trespassing. How will she survive now?

**I Really Don't Care**

It's been a few hours now, of constant walking, I would say around five hours possibly. Any words coming out of my mouth would lead to Konan beating the hell out of me by 'accident'. So eventually I learned now not to do that because I think tomorrow I'd be more than sore and bruised. Knowing they don't really have mercy, seeing as they're S-ranked criminals, wanted everywhere, so it's expected. I'm probably going to be sentenced to death there, slowly.

That's not pleasant at all, now that I think of it. I mean sure I don't really care if I die; I get to finally be with my only happiness, my mother. But I was hoping a quick painless death. Maybe even dying happy, rather than of emptiness and pain. After my mother's death, I kind of went cold. Haven't laughed or smiled in years. There's a hole in my heart, or so it feels, every day I drag my feet fighting, trying to find some purpose to my existent. It doesn't help that I see things either. Mother always told me that I was special, but now that I think of it, it could just be special not in a, one of a kind, good way, but rather, a bad way. I haven't seen anything so far which is a relief; maybe the River of the Moon myth really is working, maybe my life is finally turning around and I'll somehow get away from these creeps and live happily ever after.

I've become so tired, that Konan is constantly barking at me to move on, because I keep lagging behind.

"We'll camp out here" Pain announced. "Zetsu scan the area" The plant man nodded and went through the ground and disappeared. I fell on my knees, and then down on my face rolled over and sat up, struggling along the way. It really sucks not having my arms available rather than tied up behind me. "Konan go get the woods for the fire" She nodded as well and walked off into the woods.

My heart raced, Pain was the leader, and I was left alone with him, this man that can destroy a village, alone. This man that brought the rain village down, alone; not that it was safer with the other two around either but, I mean; I never really noticed that he was there since I never really got a good look at him earlier. I mean Zetsu was in front of me and Konan behind me. Honestly he seems the most normal one, minus the black stuff on his face, piercings, I think. Konan has issues I swear, and Zetsu is like half-face, half-plant. I guess makes sense why he's the leader, the brains and the sanity to some degree. But God does he look so intimidating, just glaring at you with those eyes can probably kill someone.

_Don't look at him Ren, don't look at him. _I repeated over and over in my head, looking straight at the woods in front of me.

"Get up" I jumped at his command, getting on my knees, and slowly getting up, not looking at him. He shoved me in front of a tree grabbed some more ropes from in his cloak, turned me around to face him, and started tying me to the tree. Konan came back and smirked at my face. I was frozen, he was so close to my face, he felt like power, like the moment he touches you, you just die. I gulped, and tightly closed my eyes while clenching my teeth. _Don't show fear, don't show anything_. I repeated.

Zetsu popped his head from the ground.

"**All is clear right now Leader-sama"** Pain pulled away once tying another knot and nodded, they started a fire, and Zetsu disappeared in the ground, probably deciding to keep scouting. Pain and Konan chatted away, little talk, probably discussing about me. They ate, not even offering me anything, makes sense I mean I am a prisoner but damn I'm hungry. So cruel letting me watch them eat without an offer.

I just closed my eye and tried to sleep, my body aching all over, I can use some sleep.

I woke up with a start, panting for air, my body sweating and shaking. I sharply looked around, before relaxing that I was still here, stuck on this tree, not in my nightmare, being sacrificed to Jashin-sama in that palace. I may not care to die, but I do care how I die, for sure not that way, bloody hell that felt so real. I looked around out of boredom, and froze when I saw a man behind some trees in front of me, he looked drunk, tripping, he looked mad, yelling at some girl with long hair, he pulled her from her hair on the ground, and slapped her, she fell on the ground, tried to crawl away but he grabbed her leg. He looked like he was laughing, but I heard nothing. He pulled out a knife, and started stabbing her. My eyes widen.

"NO!" I cried out before gasping and ripping away from the scene in front of me, trembling. Thinking back, that could have been me with my father, but I stood him up...that poor girl...Maybe I can ask to bury her in the morning. Tears fell down my face, I'm so glad they aren't awake. I turned my neck up to look at where the girl die, just in time to see her being stabbed again, and again it replayed, just when he grabbed her hair and slapped her, her falling and trying to crawl away again. My eyes widen in realization.

That's right, ghosts don't make sounds when they walk when they hit, when they anything, you just can hear them or sense them. I ripped my eyes away from the scene again. But, he's yelling, she's crying, why can't I hear those?

_It's not a ghost. _

It's a relapse. Something so tragic happened, that the mark reminds there. Tears fell some more. Poor girl, her body is probably still there, unfound for years. I couldn't sleep the rest of the night, I had to keep my neck turned, because the moment I looked up in front of me, it's there, again, replaying.

When I finally heard rifling and movement I opened my light empty hazel eyes, and my brown shoulder height hair was in my face covering most of it. I tried hard not to look towards the forest straight ahead but the people in front of me instead. Pain got up while Konan came to me to untie me. She smelt like roses, not too strong to hurt the nose, but enough to enjoy. It reminded me of my mother, and I felt a little tightness in my chest, resisted the urge to inhale the smell and sob.

Once I was detached from the tree, Zetsu joined us.

"Not a single thing happened" He reported, confirming me that he was scouting, and that he didn't see what I saw. Meaning it really didn't happen. I tried hard not to look there still as we stood around before nodding to move on. I had goosebump as we passed by the place where the relapse was. The closer it was the more tingly coldness I feel on my skin. I shivered. Konan shoved me forward again when she felt like I was slowing down. Zetsu kept turning to look at me, he gave me this look. Did he see me last night? Uh oh, he saw me cry probably.

He's moved up next to Pain. Is he gonna tell him? He started talking to Pain. Pain's expression from this far and from the side for a split second his eyes widen then quickly went to emptiness. Both glanced at me, he said some stuff before Zetsu nodding and returning his spot back in front of me and behind Pain.

What was that all about...a little irritated about being back talked about.

"Don't talk behind people's back..." I mumbled looking down on the ground. Konan smacked me across the head, hard, and I fell to my side. A yelp escaping me as I crushed with a thud to the ground.

"The nerve of this child!" She grabbed my arm and yanked me up on my feet so hard, I swear she could have torn my arm off; she shoved me forward and into Zetsu's back. "Sorry, Konan's fault" I gained another shove. "H-hell" I cursed my back ached so bad, I could feel where every bruise was, mostly on my back.

Honestly, this is the most interaction with humans in years. I just wish it wasn't S-ranked criminals, so I wouldn't be so badly injured. I grunted as I tripped over a rock before catching my balance and kept walking. We reached a cave, Pain did some sign with his fingers and the bolder moved out of the way, and we stepped in.

Finally it hit me. This really it, I'm officially their prisoner, under their mercy. I was gonna die in such a place and no one was gonna know. I don't belong to anyone, no one knows me, and I'll die as a nobody. Maybe the myth really is untrue; maybe it is JUST a myth.

I finally felt the fear in my body, I didn't want to die like this, I should have ended my life myself long time ago, me and my stupid coward-ness.

"Take her to the Dungeons, the others will be coming shortly" Pain ordered Zetsu, he nodded, but before he grabbed me but before he started dragging me along, he looked into Pain's eyes, as if they were communicating something. He started pulling me along, into the darkness of the cave, I could hardly see, but his neon green eye seemed to glow. I almost fell down when we reached steps, I yelped again, and cursed myself for showing emotions again.

"**Did you sleep well?" **His voice changed, a deeper, inhumane voice came from him. His voice also implied he knew something.

"Don't pretend that you care, plant-head" A chuckle came from him, a light one.

"**Don't laugh, that wasn't even funny, she insulted us" **

"It was funny, because her insult was so obvious" My eyes widen, was he talking to himself?

** "She still insulted us; you think Pain will let us eat her?" **My heart stopped, he eats humans? No, no, that's gross that's disguising, and painful. I started trying to stop, pull away from his grip on my arm.

"Let go!" letting my fear show as anger. "Let go you, you cannibal!"

"Look what you did, she was being a good girl, and now look"

**"I didn't do shit" **He kept his strong firm on my arm and kept pulling me along down the stairs. No, I don't want to be eaten! Not now, not ever! We reached the end of the stairs, there was a dim room lighted by candles, and it reminded me how I pictured the dungeon to the palace, only there was so symbols and no hole in the ground. Weapons of all kinds hung around the room, swords, big and some, spears, ninja stars, clubs, scythes, and so on. The room was light was a blood red color. The room surprisingly didn't smell so bad.

I mean it did smell bad, it just smelt like rotten cheese and eggs. There was chains attached to the wall, they untied me, and I tried to get away. I throw a punch but he simply caught my arm, a smirk on his face, he clipped that arm to the chains, I started punching him with my other arm and kicking, some hit him but did nothing too impacted for him to stop. He clipped the rest of my arm and legs.

"Let me GO YOU PIECE OF GREEN WASTE!" I rawred before he left closing the door behind him, the chains rattling as I tried to pull them off, cursing when I failed to do so. I finally decided to lay down and rest, tired and from lack of sleep the night before.

"_Hey girly...wake up" _My eyes slowly opened at the sound and stood up.

"See_ I told you she can see" _Another voice said. I looked around before looking up to see a fat man, and a thin man next to him.

"_HIII" _The fat me excitedly greeted. I gasped, falling back. They went down on their feet. _"Rude, we aren't that scary" _The fat man was missing an arm, and half his right leg, while the other had a hole ripped in his chest.

"W-What happened to you guys...?" I asked carefully.

"_What no introduction, no greeting no nothing, nothing but a cry and falling down, hmph" The thin one spoke, and I slowly got up._

"Sorry, uhm, I'm Ren, and you guys are?"

"_Well, I'm Jeff, and he's Beff" _I arched a brow. _"We're brothers, and we already know who you are, silly girl, you're rather popular in our world!" _

"Your world?"

"_Oh yesss, the girl with the eyessss" _The fat one said dragging the word and pointing at his eyes, their outfits seemed old and ripped, and they were transparent. _"O-oh no" _They started to fade. _"H-he's pulling us back, WAIT NO, REN, WE need you to tell you something! You're in great danger, he's after you, he's-" _

Slowly their arms faded completely then their legs and torso, and in the middle of what they were going to say, they fully disappeared. My shoulders slouched. Who? Who was after me? And I've never heard about this other world of theirs. And before I could ponder more on this the door burst open, and first came in Pain, followed by Konan, and Zetsu, then six other people wearing the same cloaks. Black with red clouds.

What caught my attention was the man with his chest showing, and there, laid the symbol, the Jashin symbol. It was said that no one followed Jashin-sama anymore, but who was he? Maybe a survivor of the myth? The man next to him had his face covered, his red and green eyes pierced through right at me. And next to him stood a tall, blue shark looking man. I've seen him before, unlike the two before. I've seen him wanted mainly in the village of the mist. Kis...Kis...I don't remember his name, but the one next to him I knew. Uchiha Itachi, he killed everyone in his family. Just like that myth, the maid.

They all looked older than me except for the one next to the Uchiha, he looked maybe even younger than me, and he looked even innocent. A red head with chocolate eyes, the person next to him though, had a wide smile with his hand in his pockets. I didn't know most of them, only two out of the six that walked in.

"That girl here, was found trespassing on our grounds" Pain announced.

"It's been so long since we've had a prisoner I can finally get a free sacerfice to Jashin-sama! Fuck yeah" The man with the necklace said. I gulp, are they gonna kill me like that princess? Hell no, no, no, no.

"Shut up Hidan" The man next to him spat at him.

"Why do you have to ruin my fun, you old prick!" They argued like a couple...

"Shut up the both of you" Pain growled. He turned to me. "Name?"

"Who cares," I answered back.

"When asked by the leader you fucking answer his questions" Konan stepped up before smacking my face with a hard slap, the sound echoing as my neck turned to the left from the impact. My hair covered my face and I glared up at her when I looked up a bit. The fish man smirked widely.

"How interesting" He chuckled.

"More like rude bitch, can I get in on the action too?" Hidan asked, hopeful, he got a smack from the person next to him. Pain again silenced them.

"He's not my leader, he's yours" I dared to say, another smack echoed as my neck turned again the same way, I felt a cut as well, that stung like a paper cut, as blood dripped down. I winced.

"Konan" Pain had some kind of tone in his voice, and Konan returned to his side. "What brings you to our territory then?"

"I told you, I didn't bloody hell know it was your territory, if maybe you would listen, I would be on my merry way."

"Liar!" Konan declared.

"I don't care what you think, you're probably pmsing or something" I mumbled the last part. I got a round of laughter except for Itachi and Pain.

"She's probably right, ahhaha" Hidan added. Pain lifted a hand to stop Konan and the laughter.

"What village are you from?"

"Is she even a ninja?" Added the red head. "I see no headband" I stared at the headband Pain wore. The same as mine, but instead of scratching it out I threw it in a lake, to forget my past and move on.

"I'm, "I looked Pain into his eyes. "From the rain village" Konan's eyes widen and looked at Pain, before back to me. I knew I was far away from there, very far, I don't even know how far but far in general.

"And you simply stumbled upon our territory? How do we know if you're not a spy? Konan questioned this time, stepping closer.

"Do I look like one? I don't even have a weapon on me, what stupid spy comes with no weapon or plan? You should know," I paused, staring into her eyes. "Better than, anyone of us here, that the Rain village wouldn't do such a thing" It felt like I hit a nerve every time the village was mentioned.

"Who cares let's just make art of her hm" The blondie suggested, still s smirk on his face.

"I suggest for her to remain alive, in one piece preferably" A quiet let powerful voice spoke from the one in the middle. Itachi.

"Who were you talking to earlier?" My eyes widen, so they heard, at least Zetsu, since he's the one that asked. That sneaky bastard.

"N...No one" I said, I forgot about that for a moment. What those two said. Someone was after me, someone that wasn't these people. What if it was though, maybe the 'he' was just Pain? That would have been useless information. Then again, he's already got me, so it can't be Pain, it's someone else then, right? Oh bloody hell. Can things get any worse?

"**I clearly heard you, **_**Ren**_**" **He heard, he heard me introduce myself to them. Hell.

"Ren?" Pain arched his brow to Zetsu.

"I heard her talking, but when I looked, no one was there, she said she was sorry, and introduced herself, then said something worlds, then nothing, that's when we walked in after" He explained. This caused others to talk among themselves.

"I-I was just talking to myself"

"I've seen you do it before, last night, as if you were seeing something in front of you. I agree with Itachi's suggestion Pain-sama" He continued. I cursed mentally, I had no privacy anytime, and doesn't that green bastard sleep?

"Very well, everyone to my office, to continue anything else undone" He said the last part slowly turning to me, before leaving first, followed by everyone else.

"Awww, no fun today, right Sasori no Danna hm?" the blond said towards the red head. The red head looked at me first, paused then continued walking.

"Hm" was his only reply. The door closed and that's when I let my breath out.

_I'm so dead..._

**Reviewww tell me what you think, this one was longer, explained a bit some more about who Ren is. Sorry again for any grammer errors, forgive mmmeee T_T**

**Review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry lots of stuff keep happening, my exams are coming up, so I decided after studying, and getting a review I thought why not!?**

**I dont' own any of the Akatsuki's, only Ren.**

"**This is how what black zetsu talks like"**

"This is how everyone else talks like"

"_this is ghosts talking" _

_DIS IS thoughts_

Sorry for any errors

**Coldness**

_ It's so cold...Why is it so cold, my body feels so numb, it wasn't this bad before, I mean when I first walked into this room it was chilly but...It is the dungeons...they tend to be chilly right? Right? Ugh..._

Someone splashed water on her head.

"Wake up" Ren, slowly opened her eyes, lifting her head up to look up to the plant man. "We brought you food" He scanned her, her body was trembling, and shivering, as if she was out in winter dressed in nothing but her rags that hang loosely on her thin body. She even had goosebumps all over her, her hair sticking up. Confused, he wondered if he'd simply gotten used to her the cold down here, or if she's getting down with something.

"Can't a lady...S-sleep in peace?" She stutter her words, now that her lips were parted, he noticed her teeth were chattering. "And can I get a heater too? Hey...Hey are you listening? T-two face, g-green face, venus-fly trap wannabe..." She muttered the last few parts. Zetsu placed down the tray he held in front of her, dry bread, and a cup of water. She stared down at it, she stared at it some more, before looking up at him waiting for him to bring more out of nowhere.

_That's it? That all the food I get? _When she looked back up at him she saw his confused look, he was staring at her, but he wasn't at the same time.

_Why is she shaking so badly?_

_**Maybe she's scared?**_

_She didn't shake like this in front of Leader-sama..._

_**Maybe because she knows we're hungry, and she by be bony but we don't mind that we've had worse.**_

Zetsu shook his head before turning and leaving.

"Hey! Is this all I get?! I'm a g-growing girl, I n-need all my nutrients!" She called out until the metal rusty door closed behind him, followed with a click. She pouted at the door. "What's up with him..." she sniffed herself "do I smell that bad...?" She shrugged before sitting down and eating the dry bread, sipping the water after every bite to moist the bread up, so it'd be easier to swallow.

After done eating, she pushed the tray a bit away and started rubbing her arms and hugging herself. Shaking.

_I haven't gotten this cold before since Mother's death...standing around all the tombstones in the graveyard. M...Maybe a little nap wouldn't be so bad...just a little one..._

...

Three knocks were hit against a freshly painted black metal door.

"Come in" Zetsu turned the knob entered, before turning to close the door. "What did you come to inform of Zetsu?" The leader of the Akatsuki didn't like his time wasted, he had so much more to do than useless things. He was sitting, in a meeting like fashion with Konan, the blue haired girl.

"The girl, _Ren_, when I went down to her dungeons to give her the food, she...she seemed different" Pain arched an orange brow, interested now, he turned his chair completely to Zetsu, along with Konan joining him.

"Different how?" She asked.

**"She's shaking pretty bad" **The other Zetsu spoke this time. **"The dungeons normally are cold," **"but for some reason she looks like she's in the middle of a winter storm" Both Pain and Konan looked at each other confused.

"You think she's coming down with something?" Konan asked, to both of them this time. The purple eyed man leaned back in his chair, thinking, before crossing his arms.

"Has Kakuzu returned yet?"

"No, Hidan and Kakuzu are still after the two tailed sir" He closed his purple eyes.

"Tell them to return-"

"But Pain-sama, they're so close to finding the tailed bea-!" Konan protested but was cut off with Pain hand.

"and tell Kakuzu to transfer the prisoner into the infirmary and have her checked."

"Yes sir" Zetsu sunk into the ground of the gloomy dimly lit room, once he was gone, Pain turned his chair around, back facing the door again. Konan staring at him the whole time before turning her chair again.

"If she is as odd as Zetsu thinks she is, with her talking to herself, and trespassing, she may impose a threat to us. We need the members to achieve our goals Konan." Pain explained to her without looking or glancing to her at all. Still the paper ninja was still unsure of her partner's decision, yet she decided not to fight against him. Afterall, she's all she has now.

...

"Aww, man we were so close to getting that bitch" The jashionist groaned walking side by side with Kakuzu. They had both been disappointed at the new Zetsu brought to them, they were close to finding her, and getting her too. A few days of traveling gone to waste. Almost. Kakuzu did get a bounty, not a very pricy one but a bounty nonetheless.

"Shut up, it's Leader's orders" Kakuzu grumbled behind his mask. They were walking down the dungeons, when they reached the metal door, Kakuzu paused when he heard, sniffing and chattering teeth, he glanced at Hidan, who gave him an "I don't fucking know" look before turning the knob. Zetsu was already inside.

"M...M-make it stop..." Ren whimpered out, barely a whisper.

"_Help, please help us." _Multiply ghosts were around Ren, all begging and touching and reaching for her, each hand sending another chill down her spine, bringing another numbness. Some of them looked old, some young, some badly hurt, and some extremely thin.

"M-make them stop..." Ren whimpered again, her body was limp on the floor. Zetsu unsurely unshackled her, and picking her up, she seemed dead in his arms.

"Hidan, go inform the leader" Kakuzu ordered, his eyes hard.

"What the fucking hell do I have to-" His partner glared at him, and it shut him up, glowered than ran off out the room. Kakuzu and ran out the room too, one ghost tried grabbing onto her arm tightly. Ren let out a cry, as she felt ice that felt so hot on her hand, before it disappeared when they left the room.

"_WAIT WE NEED HER!" _Their cries, and existence, went unnoticed by the Akatsuki, by all, all but Ren.

As soon as they left the room, the further they got from the room, the warmer she got, Zetsu could even feel the warmth returning to her, that's how cold she was.

Pain was waiting in the infirmary room with Konan and Hidan, all three turning at the same time when Kakuzu and Zetsu ran in with Ren.

"Her body," Zetsu begin. "**It was cold as ice when we first touched her. She's warm now"** He said placing her down on the white sheet bed.

"Maybe it was just the coldness of the dungeon..." Konan suggested.

"No" Zetsu interjected before Hidan could speak. "She was saying stuff, like _make it stop_, and _make them stop_. As if something or someone was doing something to her..." All stared at the plant man.

"I heard it too" Agreed Kakuzu.

"What a fucked up kid..." Hidan commented. "What do we do now Leader?" Hidan hated called him leader, but he did anyway this time, as he turned to him. Pain had his eyes closed, thinking.

"Inform everyone of the events tonight, Zetsu, scan the area, Kakuzu give her a check up to see if she has come down with something. Until she awakes, we won't exactly know the cause, until then, keep your guards up" With that he turned sharply and stalked out the door of the room, Konan after him after one last glance at the girl.

Hidan soon after left to tell everyone, along with Zetsu who parted ways with him to scan the hideout, leaving Kakuzu with the girl.

He looked at her, his eyes narrowing, hard and focused only at the girl.

"Could she be..." he mumbled to himself, before walking next to her side on the bed, getting a better look at her.

...

After scanning her, and giving her a check up with the machine, Kakuzu sighed leaning back at his chair. Staring at the paper work of the check up.

"Nothing" He growled. "No sickness, no random strange thing with her body, nothing wrong with her, besides lacking some minerals and nutrients. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes. She had cried out before they had taken her out of the room, she had been mumbling things too before entering. Hadn't Zetsu said something about her talking to people in the dungeons too? Clearly no one's there, and something about her doing it something strange before she arrived too. Could it really be _that? _

He had hoped he'd find something else honestly, some other reason, like an illness maybe. He'd never thought in all his years he'd actually bump into someone who's _that. _Sure he's lived his years, but the chances, the possibilities, the likelihood of such a person to even exist, he wasn't even sure he believed such a thing existed. Such a person. But, he was sure, almost sure, that she is what he thinks she is. There isn't any other explanation. That's the only reason why she would react like that, like this and specifically in the dungeons too.

His continued to watch her, sound asleep, innocent, not a care in the world, his eyes hardened.

But what would happen if he told Leader-sama about..._that? _What would he do with the girl? Would he just kill her off and get rid of her? She's still young after all, she should be of any use yet, not for another couple of years and that's only if she's aware of it. But if he got rid of her, then he'd completely lose the chance to test her, observe her, see if the stories are true. And if she grows up and becomes stronger, oh the wonders and uses of her would be too. Would Pain wait that long? She looks like she'll need plenty more years before she could be useful, would adding a little girl really be start to the organization? She could be a burden and easily killed if sent to missions.

Kakuzu leaned back into his chair more letting out a groan, arms crossed on his chest. Maybe...Maybe he shouldn't tell them, not yet at least, not till he confirms it, till then, he'll need to come up he'll just have to make an excuse to keep her here, test her some more, maybe come up with a good enough lies to have her around him.

She for sure can't go back to the cellar, not in any of the dungeons rooms. If she is what he thinks she is that is. He smirked.

"Seems things have gotten more interesting..."

**Sorry if its short, what do you guys think? Sorry for error too. **

**Any predictions? Its pretty obvious _ but we will see what you guys think.**

**Please review, it makes me write more~**


End file.
